Art OF Corruption
by deathsense
Summary: Harry Potter could not defeat lord Voldemort alone and after being delivered Dumbledork's will hinting at another chosen one. Naruto, unlike Harry Potter was not sent to Hogwarts but was sent to konoha and could be the last hope for wizarding Britain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the anime does not belong to me

Art Of Corruption

Prologue:

A young 5 year old boy lay on the rock paved roads in konoha with crimson blood coming out of his small body.

How did this happen was going through his mind as his frail mind trying to find what is happening wondering if he is dying.

In his mind he went over the day it was October 10th his birthday the headmaster came and gave him a present but then a order member called him to the tower for an important guest.

The headmaster said good-bye and quickly ran to there but once he was gone the order member looked evilly at him and the session begin..

He instantly understood the evil look from his eyes and knew he was coming there to hurt him so he instantly ran for it but it seemed s that was his plan.

He blocked all ways for him go but one witch looked open once he walked in though it turned into hell.

He looked in fear as they in circled him with a snake and wand in their hand screaming monster and many other things

He yelled I am no monster! But no one seemed to care what he through he tried to \run but was quickly hit down

Someone screamed lets kill naruto he is a plague to this village once he is destroyed our ancestors will be avenged everyone screamed for this

Naruto was screaming avenge your ancestors for what I did nothing to wrong them did I he said trying anything to delay his pain and agony he knew was coming.

Then one of them said you did nothing to wrong them boy you killed them you witch as he got punched in the face.

Then one came up with a smile on his face naruto closed his eyes expecting pain and still trying to figure out what they meant he was a witch.

But he opened his eyes to him offering his hand to help him up saying he was sorry for what they were doing

Naruto accepted it as if he was an angel and when naruto was half way up he got kneed in his back and fell down head first and started having snakes thrown at him.

Then a man with silver hair and an order mask covering his face came near and had lightning forming in his hand when two others made naruto go up then the man stabbed the lightning through naruto's heart screaming AK!

Then everyone took it that he was dead and ran before the headmaster came back to his 4th headmaster's dead demon. And that was where he was now soaking in his blood

He started hearing a evil cackle as he was slipping between life and death so he closed his eyes expecting the end but when he opened them again he was looking around and it seemed as if he was in a sewer looking dungeon he was thinking he was in the afterlife but then he hear the cackle again this time he went to a door opened it and walked in questioningly looking at a big cage as soon as he got half way to it the door closed

He hastily turned to run toward it but it seemed as if he was moving away from it while he ran for it until some force pushed him by the cage where he hear the cackle again he slowly turned his head to see two eyes with red pupils and lips in a humongous grin.

Welcome putrid container of mine the beast roared

Naruto inched away and said why am I tortured in life and death

The beast laughed at him and said your not dead

Instantly the boy said I'm not forgetting everything else

The beast said of course not when I am watching over you

The boy said thank you can I do anything to repay you

The beast just decided to ask him a question and said do you wish revenge

The child instantaneously said yes I wish that every single person in this village harm even the headmaster for he wouldn't even protect me.

The beast smile grew bigger and he let naruto see his true form as the Snake Faced Voldemort and said that he was the reason they tortured him and said that they tortured him for holding in the strongest beast ever seen in this plain away from killing them all

Naruto face went from fear to shock and then to anger once more as he said er… well….. how would I be able to you know… destroy them when you cant ... The boy stuttered

The wizard laughed heavily because one my container is that I can lend you my strength and two is that they are unable to seal you if they try my soul comes out and destroys them leaving just you and me the only weakness is your flimsy human body

Naruto started to stutter again but what can I do I have a flimsy human body.

Voldemort roared that he can change his body but it would be some time and only to a certain extent

Naruto just looked as if he just got a brand new game and was waiting to play it.

Voldemort played on this and said that he had to go soon and that if he wished to destroy them all he would have to train with him starting tomorrow morning naruto instantly said yes and then was pushed out of his mind and awoke to a white ceiling.

A/N this chapter was shorter than the rest will be so don't think it is bad already.

Disclaimer: the anime does not belong to me


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this chapter was shorter than the rest will be so don't think it is bad already.

Disclaimer: the anime does not belong to me

Art of Corruption

Chapter 1

Naruto had slept after he had gotten up and got up again at 5:30 and heard the booming voice training begins kid.

The child was groggy rubbing his eyes then looked at the time he said to himself 5:30 I woke up at 5:30 cause of training his eyes gleamed no better excuse to just train ready fox.

The fox was a bit upset being called fox but let it pass and started to tell him these training proticals and jutsu's he would learn

Naruto who was first excited became bored very quickly the fox noticed this and quickly finished and started not wanting to risk his new pawn.

He told naruto to try to mold chakra the child did it instantly was able to because of his advance control from the fox as a gift.

Then he taught him more control that day as of the tree walking jutsu and shadow clone jutsu so he can learn faster.

The next morning he got up at 5:30 and was now royally mad getting up at 5:30 one time is ok but 2 times is going over the edge he thought in his mind.

Then he heard a growl it was the fox and said you know I can read your thoughts and just for that your running five laps around the whole city of konoha

At that naruto's jaw dropped he went around konoha in a jog one time before and ended completely exhausted 5 hours later how was he supposed to do it in one day

The fox replied in his thoughts well if you don't finish today you will be out there tomorrow and another 3 laps added.

Naruto kicked off not going to waste time talking and ran after 2 laps he noticed he was doing a lot better than last time but still was tiring out.

The demon replied o yah forgot to tell you I have been using my chakra to upgrade your muscles but I can only do so much you need to help me to

During his chat he met up with two people in green suits and said why are you running

The younger one replied to show our fountain of youth

Then naruto asked is there was a quicker way to speed and strength

The older one said the only one is training weights highly compressed for weight

The younger one said but with the springtime of youth you don't need devices for true strength

The older one said lee with light gleaming in his eyes

The younger one said gai

Then older one said lee

And so forth until naruto decided to continue his training meaning getting as far as possible from them

The fox was talking to him about the weight thing and how he can help but it would have to be tomorrow after he rested.

The next morning he woke up at 7:00 at first he was confused until his plan for the day was revealed he was going to steal a scroll under personal guard of the hokage in hokage tower.

Naruto first said what is in there that you cant teach me and he replied a move made by a man diedra who is on of the 100 strongest people out there.

Naruto said what jutsu

A jutsu to turn clay into moving explosives and it is quite simple after you get the ritual done.

Naruto was fascinated by the concept even of making clay into explosive birds to send at his enemy the kyubbi knew he won

Naruto quickly said what is the plan and kyubbi said well today the hokage is orientating the new anbu and all the guard will be there all you got to do is not trigger the jutsu alarms witch should be easy since they are only at the front door.

Naruto snuck into the window and took the scroll light gleaming in his eyes he ran off to the forest to do the ritual he made it as the kyubbi instructed and went to the middle and put blood on his fingers and did the hand signs after he felt a horrible pain and saw a mouth forming on his left hand and with the clay he has picked up before his trip he started to eat and heard kyubbi yell ah it tastes so bad!

At that naruto laughed and made sure to continue eating more so he can have a birdie tomorrow morning.

When he woke up he saw people were searching for something probably the scroll so he quickly ran it out of his house before anyone noticed

When he was running though he saw a child the honorable grandson of the hokage and a rapist checking him out moving in on him naruto quickly ran to a nearby ninja and said that the man was going to rape the honorable grandson and he was "taken care of".

He was walking feeling happy another day to do a good dead until he was stopped by the hokage.

The hokage said hello naruto

Naruto put on a stupid smile hello gramps

The hokage asked how his left kunai throw was doing

Naruto said well

The hokage asked if he would show him

Naruto did and after he saw the shock on the hokage's face

Naruto said did I do well?

The hokage just looked at him dimly and said you stole a scroll from me yesterday

Naruto was now scared 1st he just let the secret out of the bag already

And 2nd there was no where he could run

The hokage sighed and asked if he really did steal it

Naruto knowing he was trapped admitted to it

The hokage nodded his head and said that the punishment for stealing such a object is death or banishment

Naruto was now scared thinking he was going to die

The hokage told him that it would be banishment and to leave fire country

Naruto now asked but where will I go?

Hokage was still mad and lost his temper thinking of the worst place possible go to iwa they are in almost enough ruin to even accept you a demon he blurted out

Naruto now felt as if everyone had left him and left right away while kyubbi couldn't stop laughing his plan was playing out perfectly

A/N sorry about last chapter I put this chapters declaimer and forgot the line for the a/n and by the way I forgot to say submit any comment you can I will try to fix the errors and like the compliments and see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the anime does not belong to me

Art of Corruption

Chapter 2

Naruto was running tears falling off his face things were racing through his mind I can trust no one everyone thinks I am a demon.

Then he came to an abrupt stop and heard a voice in his head saying I don't think you're a demon.

Naruto responded, "You don't."

He heard the voice again, "I don't seeming as I am the demon."

Naruto grimaced "of course you don't you are the demon."

The demon laughed at him and said "boy would you like to go to iwa."

Naruto was shocked once more, "what and take the hokages advice and get killed there."

The demon blatantly said, "how about you join it and get back on your village."

Naruto said, "Why they would accept me."

The demon blatantly said, "Because you're a jinchuriki making you a super power."

Naruto chuckled grimly, "that didn't help much in konoha."

The demon said, "yes but there is something different one I killed many of konoha's people and I killed none of iwa's and also because of this iwa will accept you more for their long term hatred of konoha.."

Naruto was in shock and blatantly said," Oh."

The demon just told him, "To follow the path he was near just stay in the trees near it and started explaining what would happen if he was found in fire country when he was banished and not there for things like chunin exams."

Naruto listened intently and got an evil smirk on his face and said, "so I can go there and cause havoc and get away with it during the chunin exams."

The demon just replied, "It matters on the time you do it child."

Naruto finally said, "ok stop calling me child or kid it is really starting to tick me off can't you call me naruto."

The demon just looked at him and said, "Fine as long as you call me kyubbi and not fox or demon."

Naruto accepted this deal and continued on as he was running he was starting to get tired and asked kyubbi now coming to minds how far iwa was.

The kyubbi just said, "about 10 laps around konoha not knowing how else to tell the boy."

The boy practically exploded at him asking how he was going to eat and drink.

Kyubbi just laughed and said, "why not hunt and look for a stream or spring."

Naruto said, "Fine I am going to go find food "when he turned off kyubbi said, "to him to wait."

Naruto stopped and asked, "What it was."

Kyubbi said, "To make a shadow clone."

Naruto did so and made one

Naruto instantly noticed a lot of power leaving him and heard his shadow clone say, "that he was going to be working on something as a late birthday gift".

Naruto was excited he was going to get his very first birthday gift from someone who didn't think he was a demon

Once naruto was out of vision he quickly started grabbing the bit of metal naruto had in his backpack and started forging a circular object and one it was finished it had 4 slots big enough for shurikans to fit in it.

Once it was done being forged he started doing jutsu's on it so it can expand or become tighter for when his muscled grow that can grow also.

Once naruto came back with a few bucket witch he made full of water and some fresh caught fish and told kyubbi that he would let him eat if he gave him his present

Kyubbi was looking at the meat and said, "Deal."

Kyubbi took a salmon and gave naruto his present before naruto could say anything kyubbi tried to take a bite and then poofed causing naruto to laugh.

Kyubbi said quickly, "what did you do what happened" noticing naruto to laugh more and he said, "kyubbi you taught me the jutsu don't you remember you don't have a digestive system."

Kyubbi said, "that he would get him back for that' witch cause naruto to laugh some more.

After the joke was done naruto asked what his gift was and kyubbi said he would need to become a shadow clone to explain it naruto made another shadow clone and heard as kyubbi explained it.

Kyubbi was saying how there was a jutsu that used gravity to compress metal and make it weigh more and that he could do that with shurikans to make a weight for his 4 weights so he can make improvement quicker.

Naruto was saying how happy he was until kyubbi asked, "is 40 on each weight good" naruto hysterically nodded still excited as he put them on.

Once they were on kyubbi did the jutsu and naruto's excitement disappeared and yelled, "I thought it was only 40 pounds."

Kyubbi laughed and was tearing up, "yea it is only 40 pounds on each weight coming up to a total of 160 pounds."

Naruto said, "That weighs more than I weigh put it down to 10 pounds each" he was pleading.

Kyubbi said fine after he turned the weight down he said I told you I would get you back for that.

Naruto just poofed him making the clone disappear and decided to eat on of his fish and eat some water saving the rest into a scroll witch kyubbi happily told him how to do.

Naruto had begun to run again and noticed his speed was extremely slower so he asked kyubbi why and he just nonchalantly said that it was because he weighed 40 pounds more

Witch made naruto sad but he decided to keep on going until it was to dark for him to see and kyubbi had practically forced him to sleep

During naruto's sleep he was in the all to familiar sewer as he was walking around he saw a dew doors with words on hem like memories until he came to kyubbi's cage and read the description on it

Beware Made fox in there 9 tails and has issues sealed inside this cage by the ultimate hokage the 4th and humiliated for all time and if this is naruto reading hi

Naruto stepped in to have some small talk with the kyubbi completely and utterly bored at that time

Sane time konoha…..

The hokage was regretting the words he had said to naruto and many of the people were celebrating

The hokage was wondering what he should do when an anbu came and asked if they should put up a hunting party for the boy

The hokage said no and to let him go to iwa

The anbu asked why

The hokage knew he had already lost the boy but didn't wish his death and he wanted the village on his good side again so he said so he can either die of starvation or plague some other village

The anbu smiled and said good idea hokage and left

The hokage just sighed and said to his second in command right by him that they had to add Uzamaki Naruto to the anbu book with the definition banished but if he comes into fire country with a squad that they not attack but ask is business if it is something that directly involves the village to let him pass through if it is something for a mission to let him pass but keep a close eye on him and not to engage unless engaged first.

The second in command knowing how troubled her hokage was just nodded and went to deliver and with a sigh the hokage decided to go to bed.

Next Morning road to iwa ………..

Naruto woke up and was happy during his chat with kyubbi he found out that he was approximately 1 round around konoha in his thoughts until he reached iwa

He was running full speed and soon realized that he was closer than they had thought

And saw a city made of rock but it was very small the kyubbi noticed it and told him to ask for directions to the iwa capitol city

Naruto went down expecting that someone would try to hit him when he asked but found out that they were really friendly and told him the way exactly to their capitol naruto said thanks and before he could head off the man said that he looked exhausted and he then offered to buy him some food and a drink

Naruto graciously accepted and went into a nearby restaurant or as close to one the village had and had some food and a drink naruto was very happy when he noticed they had gourmet miso ramen.

Naruto chowed down and the man gave him a map showing where and said I wouldn't want you getting lost now and said good-bye to the boy then naruto replied thanking him for the food and then went and rushed off to the main city.

Naruto was so happy the kyubbi had been right and people were nice to him here and not trying to burn him at a stake as if he was a witch.

Naruto finally was at the doors of iwa and decided that he would go directly to the Tsuchikage in their hokage tower when he entered he asked if he could become part of the village

The Tsuchikage asked why he had no family with him and where he came from

Naruto responded without thinking and said he was an orphan and came from the leaf village

The Tsuchikage asked why he had come here and without thinking again said that he was banished from konoha because he was a jinchuriki

The Tsuchikage was very happy about this finally they had another jinchuriki in the village their last one left the village during the leaf rock war.

Tsuchikage asked naruto to go to his house and sleep and he would be accepted when naruto reminded him he had no house the Tsuchikage felt dumb and got him an apartment and said he could live their free of charge and he would talk to him in a week of today at 2:00 he said he had to have a meeting to discuss this and may I ask what your profession is going to be

Naruto again said instantly a ninja

Tsuchikage was over happy about this and told naruto to go home and get a good rest and explore the village for the week

Naruto went home in his apartment and went directly to sleep after what he was told

Same time Tsuchikage tower meeting room…..

What is the meaning of this Tsuchikage calling a meeting so sudden

The Tsuchikage just said you won't have any trouble with this when I tell you that we just got konoha's jinchuriki to join the village.

They were very happy about this and he said I want to take him under my wing personally to train him for when our plans come we will need him strong they all nodded in agreement.

A/N this is my favorite chapter so far and just so you know he wasn't using his exploding clay this time for a few reasons one is that there was no reason and 2 is he had no clay he will be using it quite a bit next chapter and review tell me if his chapter was good.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto walked about the stone city noticing no hateful glares aiming his way and said silently in his mind to the kyubbi, "your right it is different."

Kyubbi just chuckled and said, "of course I am right I lived for thousands of years did you think I would be wrong."

Naruto just let a small smile cross his face and asked, "what are we planning to do here stay for a long time or leave soon."

Kyubbi said, "Do you really want to know?"

Naruto nodded his head yes.

Kyubbi said, "That he was planning on them to stay and learn most of the nation's jutsu's until after the exams then steal scrolls we couldn't learn from before and run away."

Naruto was a little put out about having to leave and asked, "Why do we have to leave."

Kyubbi said, "So they can get revenge on konoha and defeat anyone who would try to steal the demon you contain."

Naruto quickly said, "what do you mean people will try to take you from me!"

Kyubbi grinned knowing naruto wouldn't notice and said, "Well they think that you are the boy who killed them of course they will want to take anything you hold precious."

Naruto's face darkened and said, "well I will fight to the end to protect you and can you help me learn anything to help."

Kyubbi said, "All in good time for now perfect your exploding clay jutsu's."

Naruto said, "Ok." And accidentally still deep in thought ran into a person that had groceries in her hands piled up, the lady quickly lost it calling the child the stupidest boy she had ever met and if any of the glass she had bought broke she would kill him.

Naruto quickly got scared said, "Sorry" and ran for it thinking that she had meant it.

Naruto was sulking on his way back to the apartment said, the kyubbi on the other hand was giddy thinking that the woman had done what he had wanted perfectly making him said to a point to where he can take advantage.

Kyubbi said in a sad voice, "So no one here likes you either they still want you dead just not to the point of konoha I suggest you don't get to close and get stronger you do not wish to be weak if an assassin comes."

Naruto paled at that he never had an assassin after him even in konoha and said, "I don't think an assassin will come kyubbi."

Kyubbi quickly taking advantage of how gullible he was and said, "That he knew many children that had an assassin at them from the hokage because a majority of the general public disliked them."

Kyubbi told naruto that he had spent enough time browsing the city and to go home seeming as the child was speechless from what kyubbi said before.

The next 6 days waiting for Saturday to come went by fairly quick with no positive or negative encounters seeming as kyubbi decided that he train more with his exploding clay naruto had gotten his aim right with the birds and developed with the help of kyubbi an ingredient for a high level explosive that can compete with Deidara.

Finally the day came where he was to meet with the Tsuchikage naruto wanted to know what he was supposed to do.

Kyubbi just said, "He probably just wants to enter you into the academy early or something like that."

Naruto still couldn't hold his excitement and said, "Well we will see soon kyubbi I bet he wants to show me all his jutsu's today."

Kyubbi was about to speak when the door opened showing Tsuchikage with a smile on his face and said, "Naruto I have good news."

Naruto said quickly, "Your going to let me live here!"

The Tsuchikage said, "Even better you can live here become a ninja and become my pupil."

Kyubbi quickly said, "Take the deal."

Naruto said, "Deal" and quickly asked, "Starting when?"

The Tsuchikage said, "Naruto I am so happy you said yes and you can start training with me right now if you want"

Naruto excited said, "Yes."

Tsuchikage said, "Lets get started then let's go to the training field and I will see how much you know so far."

While they were walking naruto asked, "Can I start the academy early?"

Tsuchikage said, "How early."?

Naruto said, "Well the academy starts in 2 days how about then."

Tsuchikage said, "If you prove to me you have a good grasp on chakra sure thing."

Naruto then noticed they were at the training field and said, "Test me I bet I can pass your test."

Tsuchikage said, "It isn't a test but sure lets start you off how about you try to mold your chakra into a clone and use this scroll to help."

Naruto just read over the scroll quickly and said, "He could do it" and did it and made a perfect clone on what Tsuchikage thought was his first try.

Tsuchikage was astounded but he wasn't going to let that show and said to him to try and make a substitution when he tried to kick him and gave him a scroll.

Naruto again quickly read over the scroll and said, "I can do it" and when the Tsuchikage went to kick the boy all he kicked was a log.

Tsuchikage was now very impressed and said that would be all today and I will give you a schedule for our practices in 2 days when he starts in the academy.

Naruto bowed to his superior and walked off wanting to get to the shops early and stock up on ninja tools.

Back in konoha hokage….

The hokage was sitting down reading the new issued bingo book and went directly to the section and saw Naruto Uzamaki and read the definition that he had told his chief to put down and then read the rest of it.

The rest of it showed what witness accounts think about him and what ninja's should do if ever confronted by the boy

The people said, "That if confronted by this boy to not hold back for he in really a demon incarnate and deserves death and that he killed hundreds on October 10 11 years ago when the kyubbi attacked.

The hokage was troubled with this but tried to toss it to the side of his mind until he heard a knock on the door that showed Danzo and his group of followers and he demanded that a council be held.

Once the council was started Danzo quickly said, "That banishment isn't the right punishment for the child for he stole some of our jutsu's that we may never be able to recover and as you all probably have read killed hundreds."

Hokage in retaliation said, "Danzo you know he did not kill anyone it was the demon fox and that the scroll was worthless to anyone sane."

Danzo just smiled and said, "your right hokage for anyone sane is it just me or had he done the ritual so are you saying he isn't sane?"

Hokage was dumbstruck he had just used his sentence against him and he couldn't think of a way to beat that.

Danzo decided to continue and said, "as you all see he is not sane and we shouldn't just put him from watch seeming as he is so close to insanity as we see I think that our men should be attack on sight unless it is for some rare political issue like the chunin exams so we do not make any enemies with other villages."

Danzo then called for a vote for the change of punishment from banishment to kill on sight if found alone if found with others question their business if not political in any way to take arms and defend yourself.

The end results of the vote was the opposite of good 99 of the 100 members in the council voted for the change only 1 the hokage voted against the new change.

The hokage had sulked back to his office for another day of his own mental torment.

Back in iwa Tsuchikage…….

Tsuchikage had called another immediate meeting and started talking about his new weapon as he called it.

Tsuchikage had said, "This new weapon of ours thinks I truly love him and he mastered 2 jutsu's on his first try today I am entering him into the academy and guys I think we have a chance now that we have him."

A new member that was erected a week ago said, "Who are you taking about and is it true that you were the one that pushed our last hokage into insanity to attack konoha."

The Tsuchikage smile grimly taking it as a direct insult to his authority lashed out at the new council member with a kunai and right before he stabbed him 2 veteran ninja's that were there stopped him and told the council member to go home fore the day.

Back in iwa Naruto………..

Naruto got back from his shopping trip and finally asked, "Kyubbi are you a boy or girl?"

Kyubbi's face just darkened right before naruto opened his mouth again the kyubbi exploded, "Of course I am a guy what do you think I am so weak to be a girl and stay back home birthing instead of fighting!"

Naruto was now scared and said," well I don't know demon's really and I can't tell if you were a boy or girl I am sorry."

Naruto deciding to ask another question while he was still angry so he can get it all out of there in one time asked, "Kyubbi there is another question I wanted to ask are you gay?"

Kyubbi completely lost it at that point and said, " are you insane thinking that the greatest of all the demons are insane!"

Naruto just stuttered a little and said, "Well you kind of live in a little boys body so I kind of had to know before anything could happen to tell you I don't swing that way."

Kyubbi just laughed and said, "Boy I am more worried about you I mean you so obsessed about training I don't know if you're straight or gay."

Naruto just laughed and said, "How about this if I don't accuse you of being gay you don't accuse me deal?"

Kyubbi said, "Deal."

Naruto then decided to speak up and asked kyubbi if they can work on a new jutsu that was hard to learn.

Kyubbi just said, "Sure do you want to learn a c level or a b level jutsu?"

Naruto excitedly said, "B level."

Kyubbi then poofed naruto into his cage and said, "That he would teach him a b level jutsu if he did one thing for him."

Naruto now curious said, "What is it that you want?"

Kyubbi just said, "A change of scenery this sewer is kind of you know boring."

Naruto said, "Well I would love to change your home but how would I?"

Kyubbi just said, "Well naruto it is you mind can't you imagine my home better to how I describe it?"

Naruto quickly asked what kyubbi wanted and found out that he wanted the room to be a mountainous terrain where he could hunt challenging prey and he can hide himself behind the mountains.

Naruto chuckled at kyubbi and said, "Ok now I did what you what I want."

Kyubbi looked back and said fine and a scroll poofed into his hand a piece of paper to find what element he was and explained how if it burned he was fire if cut wind if it soaked wet and became heavy rock.

Naruto put chakra into it and noticed it burned.

Kyubbi said, "great my specialty."

Naruto nodded then said, "Ok so what jutsu will I learn?"

All of a sudden a scroll poofed into naruto's hand on front It said fire dragon jutsu and naruto said, " I get a summon!"

Seconds later kyubbi smacked him on his head and said, "it is a jutsu idiot."

Naruto quickly looked over the scrolls and went out with it to begin training it he found out the hard way not everything is easy when a ball of fire exploded in his face on his first try.

Naruto begged to kyubbi for help but when he tried the kyubbi played stupid so he had to go on trying alone.

Naruto was thinking and then thought that maybe his chakra wasn't powerful enough so he put his kyubbi chakra into it and saw a massive flaming dragon come out and look for an enemy before turning to him and fading away as naruto as told to make him.

When naruto was walking him he began to wonder when he had gotten demon chakra stores and how he knew to use them.

Kyubbi took this time and said, "Naruto I made the stored and put it into ur mind while you were training."

Naruto quickly responded, "What don't mess with my body unless u tell me first ever again."

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and went to sleep.

Back in konoha Hokage…..

Hokage was called down to an emergency meeting called by Danzo hokage knew it would be bad just the mention of Danzo told him that.

Hokage had went into the room and took a seat and heard Danzo proclaim, "Hokage you are to remove your seat of power to someone more competent that can at least choose what should happen for a bingo book order!"

Hokage asked, "Is it just Danzo who is against me or are all of you."

A few people raised their hands but not saying much

Hokage confident he could get Danzo off said, "Fine then Danzo lets take a vote who is to be the next hokage me or danzo sadly though the polls ended at 75 to 25 and Danzo won.

Hokage just abruptly left not knowing what to do and went to sleep in his bed afraid of what the future held.

A/N I read a few of the reviews and I wanted to make it clear kyubbi was not a girl and I do not like bestiality no offence but that is kind of what it seems like. By the way I want to do a special thanks to sunako1 for getting me the inspiration to tell if kyubbi was a girl or guy and I had fun making it into a joke.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: it is not false I do update every 3 days

Art of Corruption

Chapter 4

Naruto woke up over excited for his first day of the ninja academy and closer to his goal of destroying konoha.

Kyubbi just said, "Why are you so excited to learn something you already learned."

Naruto just said, "Kyubbi you ruin everything what do you want!"

Kyubbi said, "hmmm how about you train more today."

Naruto said, "Fine after academy though."

Kyubbi said, "Deal."

Naruto got up and asked kyubbi, "what time is it?"

Kyubbi replied, "About 7:00."

Naruto said, "Crap I only have 30 minutes until I have to be at the academy."

Kyubbi said, "Why are you complaining to me about it hurry up and get there."

By the time kyubbi finished what he said naruto was already half way there.

When naruto finally got to the academy he saw them already opening it up for the beginning of the day.

Naruto ran in and heard what they were talking that the first years had to follow a teacher named Stimpy he seemed like a nice guy but also seemed weak.

Naruto asked, "What is our first lesson Stimpy."

Stimpy said, "Throwing shurikans."

Naruto nodded and when they came to the field he asked, "What is our target?"

Stimpy said, "these blocks of wood aim for a bullseye and go for as much strength as possible."

Stimpy then demonstrated a way to through it but the way he did all he was doing was throwing it no strength added.

Naruto quickly said, "Wouldn't it be more efficient energy wise and do more damage if you use a quick snap of the wrist."

Naruto demonstrated and say his hit exactly where Stimpi's hit and sink his and Stimpi's through the wood and out the other end.

Stimpy lost it and said, "boy I may not know your name yet but do not try to teach in my classroom and I was just trying to show an easier way to throw a shurikans."

Naruto laughed and said, "I think my way is easier no offence but you sound like a horrible teacher."

Stimpy was about to yell again but he heard the Tsuchikage yell, "Stimpy that is enough!"

Stimpy instantly shut up and said, "OK kids start practicing."

Stimpy then walked over to Tsuchikage and said, "Why did you interrupt me giving a scolding to one of my students!"

Tsuchikage said, "well two reasons one is I think you incompetent and he did a better job and two is that the boy you see there has better like being a ninja if our nations future is to be good."

Stimpy was about to talk but Tsuchikage said, "speak another word right now and your fired."

Stimpy just walked off.

Naruto had gotten 20 bulls-eyes in a row and made them all go right through the wood like earlier and was starting tog et bored.

Naruto asked kyubbi, "What should I do to make this more entertaining?"

Kyubbi said, "how about make a fool of your teacher?"

Naruto said, "How?"

Kyubbi chuckled and said, "To when he turns his back on you students to hit him with a clay bird and have him call an alarm maybe get out of class early to."

Naruto did so and exactly how kyubbi said every1 discredited him and thought he just wanted the day to him self and used his own exploding tag an gave the students the day off.

Back in konoha hokage….

Hokage sat packing up his stuff when a member of Danzo's root anbu came into the room and said, "Old man you deserve this and ten times more defending a demon as he walked behind him and slit hokage's throat.

Suddenly the person became a mud clone and a kunai was pinned behind the guy's neck but before anything happened he fell down in agony.

Hokage suddenly had seen how he was going to die and he knew it was his time now.

Hokage turned to see Orochimaru with his hand on Danzo's shoulder saying that he has been the best apprentice he has ever had.

Hokage knew it was now he was going to die and decided to take one of them with him he quickly made 2 shadow clones one to take care of the personal anbu an one for Orochimaru.

Danzo got up close with the real hokage and suddenly choked as he looked down he say his soul leaving his body.

Danzo in small breaths of air Danzo said, "How are you doing this."

Hokage smiled and said, "This is how the 4th defeated the Kyubbi."

Danzo fell down his body limp and lifeless and if the time hokage had left he quickly summoned the monkey king Enma and told him to fight Orochimaru.

The monkey king Enma did so but seconds after he commanded him to hokage fell to the ground and died saying his last words that his one regret was banishing naruto.

When the monkey king Enma was listening to his final words Orochimaru stabbed the monkey king in the back making him poof away.

Orochimaru left quickly from the village afraid of what was going to happen now that his pawn Danzo was taken out of the picture.

Time skip 4 years naruto…….

Naruto was at his graduation ceremony thinking back on the 4 years he had gone to the academy he didn't learn much at the school really the only reason he came was to graduate to become a ninja and to ruin Stimpi's reputation.

Naruto had learn much from kyubbi he remembered one that almost drove him insane but was very handy to have.

Flashback….

Naruto was given yet another scroll from Kyubbi and kyubbi told him that it was a way to sneak past an enemy and a convenient way to move.

Naruto looked at the scroll witch said shadow walking naruto read it and quickly became confused and asked kyubbi for some help.

Kyubbi said, "Sorry Naruto but you got to learn this one on your own."

Naruto muttered to him self.

Kyubbi yelled, "What was that!"

Naruto in retaliation yelled back, "I said at lead I have thumbs you dumb fox cant even open a door!"

Kyubbi was not generally mad and said, "Well at least I could know that to do the shadow walking jutsu you have to think you are walking in the shadow instead of on land.

Naruto said, "Thanks."

Kyubbi quickly caught on to what he said and said, "I was tricked by a 12 year old boy this is humiliating."

Naruto still had trouble even after Kyubbi's clumsy suggestion but after a couple times he finally got it.

Naruto was in the shadows and he saw these links that seemed to be cut off where light was and he also noticed that he could only follow them as naruto was fallowing these though he noticed that he was moving so fast he couldn't control direction then he lost focus and fell out of the shadow realm.

Naruto quickly yelled, "Why didn't you tell me it was like that."

Kyubbi said, "You didn't ask."

Flash back end

Naruto also remembered him and Kyubbi got closer instead of warden and prison mate they were now becoming friends.

Naruto remembered the first time it was during his sleep.

Flashback…

Naruto went to sleep and woke up in the all too familiar sewer/mountain area.

Naruto started walking when he came close to Kyubbi's jail though he heard him muttering something about stupid humans and their thumbs.

Naruto loudly said, "Hi Kyubbi."

Kyubbi quickly looked up from his soon to be dinner witch was a panda and said, "Naruto did you know that panda's have thumbs."

Naruto laughed and in between laughs said, "Kyubbi… I … don't… think…. you're…..worse……than…..a….stupid…..fat……panda….because…you….don't……….thumbs."

Naruto now crying saw the joy on Kyubbi's face and heard kyubbi say, "Do you think you can help me eat a stupid fat panda?"

Naruto was a little shocked and quickly stopped laughing and accepted.

Flash back end….

Naruto heard his name called he walked up and heard Stimpy say, "make a successful clone."

Naruto still to happy to make the teacher look bad just did it and accepted his head band before heading home for the night.

When naruto got home he said, "Kyubbi I have to be at the school class room to meet my new sensei tomorrow at the same time class starts before 7:30."

Kyubbi said, "Ok but naruto I am going to make you not have a dream tonight so you can wake up with it still in your head."

Naruto said, "Yeah I know well early to bed early to rise."

Back in konoha….

Konoha was drastically in economic decline and military decline tsunade who was hokage was killed not to long ago by the remaining of the root anbu who now called themselves "the chosen ones" whose mission is to "purify" konoha.

The chosen ones had recently died but they finished what Orochimaru had asked of them witch was to take care of tsunade leaving the place in ruin.

Naruto woke up as usual at 6:30 got ready and left to school.

Naruto was listening to Stimpy calling out names of the 3 man teams and head him with Greg a guy whose ninja focus was puppets and blackrose witch was her self acclaimed aliases whose focus was genjutsu.

Naruto found his teacher to be one of the early ones and his sensei said to them on their first impression to meet on the roof.

Naruto just went out the window and walked up the wall and the other 2 went up the stairs.

Their sensei who didn't give them his real name just gave his aliases witch was black sun.

Said we were to go to training field 22 immediately and with that naruto and the sensei left instantly with a blur.

Black Sun said, "What took so long to the other to who had made them wait and hour before they got there.

Greg was the one to reply and said, "it took a while to walk here you know.

Black sun said, "whatever we need to start our training ok the exercise that you guys have to do is that you need to get 1 bell from me and if you do not get the bell you and the other that didn't will be tied with chakra string to a block of steel.

Naruto quickly learned the lesson as to learn t work for yourself not your comrades Naruto let his ally start to fight black sun while he secretly shadow walk behind him seeming as during the battle black sun trapped Greg in a shadow dome and he snatched the bell without black sun even noticing.

Black sun quickly said, "Well you should at least try to get my bell naruto."

Naruto stepped out of the bushes and said, "Already got it,"

Black sun looked down and said, "Good job you 3 are now my students I will get our first mission in 1 week time be here on that day for you mission at 4:00.

A/n Sorry I used a time skip I really didn't want o have to go through 4 years writing about training only and also sorry about killing the 3rd and tsunade but good news.

Vote the Hokage

Use a vote on one of these people.

Jiraya-0

Kakashi-0

Gai-0

Kurenai-0

Asuma-0

In 2 chapter time voted end please vote people.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: people really don't read this

Art of Corruption

Chapter 5

Naruto was walking the streets of iwa when he heard a voice from behind him.

The voice sounded familiar so Naruto turned around to see a white haired man giggling looking at the girls in the hot spring through the hole.

Naruto yelled, "Why are you looking at those girls you pervert!"

The man turned and said, "Boy be quiet and do you even know who I am?"

Naruto just looked nonchalantly and said, "Fine I won't talk but I don't know who you are."

The man just smiled and began peeking until he heard a loud explosion and saw that the kid was gone and so was the wall.

The man looked up and saw the girls looking down at him cracking their knuckles and heard one say, "Look it is Jiraya lets teach him never to come back."

Jiraya just said, "Oh man."

Naruto walking he just felt someone hit him on his head he turned around to see the old pervert and said, "Who are you anyway."

Jiraya said, "I am the great Toad Hermit and 1 of the legendary sannin I am Jiraya."

Naruto just stared and said, "Well you're from konoha so keep your filth away from me."

Jiraya asked for his name naruto replied, "Naruto."

Jiraya was shocked by the name and naruto noticing his shock put up a defensive guard and got ready to fight.

Jiraya said, "The 3rd is dead boy he died defending you."

This shocked the boy and he asked, "Who is in the tower now?"

Jiraya replied, "My friend tsunade was but she was murdered about a week ago and now no one is hokage."

Naruto replied, "Oh."

Naruto took his leave from Jiraya who said he had to go to konoha and he asked kyubbi," Does this change any of our plans?"

Kyubbi responded, "NO remember what you said that you wanted to see konoha paved with blood!"

Naruto replied, "But some of them aren't so evil."

Kyubbi smiled and said, "So that doesn't make up for the rest of them."

Naruto sighed and said, "True but I will spare those few."

Kyubbi said, "We will see."

Naruto once again began walking and noticed the time and said, "I need to get home I have my first mission tomorrow."

Naruto ran home and fell asleep instantly

Next day…..

Naruto woke up and ran straight to the training field after he had something to eat.

Naruto was surprised seeing the Black Sun waiting there and say, "I thought I would be alone for another hour o well I am guessing you want to hear our mission right?"

Naruto just nodded and said, "C or D?"

Black sun replied, "C and also our mission is to go over to the land of waves and make sure this bridge isn't built."

Naruto nodded and said, "is their opposing village helping the builder if so who?"

Black sun replied, "There is a group of genin from the leaf and one junin commander we probably can win this easy since we have zabuza with us."

Naruto nodded and talked with him until the rest got their and he explained it all over to them.

Naruto asked, "When are we leaving?"

Black sun smiled, "In two hours get your stuff together ok?"

They all left and naruto had put all the stuff he would be brining into labeled scrolls and put them into his bag and was the first one back.

When the others got there they seemed to be having trouble with their bags saying it was at least 150 pounds.

Naruto laughed silently since he now had 100 pounds on each weight and still going up.

Naruto said for them to hold his bag while he tried their's on

They did and was astounded by how light it was and naruto handed their's back your right scrolls are a lot more mobile.

This just made the other two mad and black sun said, "Think of it like this at least you get some weight training."

This just made the other two smile and they started off and met man name goto

Who told them to go to the wave village so if zabuza was to fail that they could ambush them?

They went over to the village and naruto was talking to kyubbi the whole time and said, "Why are you so excited?"

Kyubbi responded, "Well I just noticed your body is now strong enough to take the lotus all the way to number three I will be teaching it to you before you fight anyone while you're at the village."

Naruto asked, "What is the lotus?"

Kyubbi replied, "Just the strongest moves you can do in Tai jutsu but never go over three Naruto unless you want lasting effects."

Naruto nodded and decided to make small talk with his teammates and asked, "So what did you two do this weekend?"

Greg responded and said, "Me and black rose went on a date and trained with each other."

Naruto said, "Want me to start training with you two?"

Greg looked to black rose and said, "Sure but you have to teach use one jutsu you know and we will do the same with you."

Naruto said, "Cool how about we do it when we get back to iwa though ok?"

Greg responded," sure."

Naruto walked up the hill right after that and said, "I am going to train alone here for a bit is that ok?"

Black sun said, "Sure but don't be to long ok?"

Naruto said, "Gotcha."

Naruto waited for them to get out of site and asked Kyubbi how to do the 3 lotuses

Kyubbi replied, "They aren't that hard you just need to make pure tai jutsu chakra and push it out tour molding to hit the number."

Naruto tried and said, "Yeah they aren't that hard but it wouldn't let me go to four even if I tried."

Kyubbi replied, "I blocked access to it so you wouldn't let curiosity get the better of you."

Naruto said, "Sure you didn't."

Naruto just ran to meet up with Black sun and his teammates and thy all claimed rooms in the hotel. Naruto was pissed because he got the room with Greg because Greg was being punished for trying to get the same room and Black Rose.

Time skip… 1 week

Naruto woke up hearing a crash and knew it was almost time he saw black sun in the room waiting and naruto asked, "They here?"

Black sun whispered, "Not yet they just defeated zabuza."

Naruto replied," You sure we can win?"

Black sun said, "Positive they are all tired out."

Naruto said lets get them and he and black sun got in front of their path.

A child said, "Please move our sensei is injured."

Naruto looked at Black Sun and said, "Can't we wait and kill them once they can be some fun?"

Black Sun said, "Sure why not we will give them three days and then we will fight at the bridge be their or the bridge will be destroyed."

Sakara just looked grimly and said, "May I go through fir now please?"

They jus nodded and said, "Sure but remember 3 days go to the bridge with your entire squad."

Time skip….3 days

Naruto Back Sun Greg and Black Rose were all waiting at the bridge for them when they finally arrived.

Naruto yelled, "Finally you're here. Black sun whispered, "I will take the junin you 3 get the genin."

All three of them said, "Ok."

Naruto whispered, "Kill or leave alive?"

Black sun responded, "Spare keep as black mail just in case."

Black sun soon after that went to fight kakashi and the other three went to fight their person naruto said, "I can handle these three you guys back me up ok?"

Both of them said, "Ok."

Naruto quickly went on the offence his superior speed breaking through their defense like nothing and kicked a boy named sasuke right in the face making him go down.

A man named Sai their other mail teammate tried to draw something witch came to life at witch naruto just laughed and sent an explosive bird and blew it up.

Naruto was suddenly hit in the face and went flying by a newly sharingan sasuke.

Naruto said o a little faster are we I can fix that he then took his weight kunai out and threw it at them trying to get it to stick on to them and charged at them.

Sasuke noticed two things one was that he seemed like he weighed more and two that this kid was supremely fast and then sasuke threw the kunai and yelled, "Throw the kunai away it slows you down."

Naruto Smirked at when he was distracted and he kicked him up and started the level one lotus on him and when the impact happened though Sasuke wasn't able to walk away from that one he was down and out for the battle.

Naruto looked at them and said, "Whose next?"

Naruto then said well since none of you are replying I will take that means two at a time.

Naruto decided to try out the 3rd lotus on them as he did though he could feel his physical strength rise so high and he just demolished Sakura and Sai as if they were nothing and he quickly ran over to aid his sensei quickly knocking over kakashi because of the surprise attack as naruto turned off the 3rd lotus kakashi was getting back up.

Kakashi said, "You have just begun to fight me don't get so over confident."

Kakashi then pulled out a scroll and put his blood over it summoning dogs holding naruto and Black sun in place. Black sun and naruto quickly felt a humongous pain as a chidori was rammed through both of them.

Greg and Black Rose thought they were both dead and started crying hysterically asking for Kakashi to spare them and let them go back to iwa witch kakashi just said that they may go back but that their teammates would never be able to go back.

Greg and Black Rose said, "You mean they are dead huh?"

Kakashi said, "I think they are dead but they won't be able to go back either way because iwa makes anyone who looses in battle to a konoha ninja a missing Nin."

Greg and Black rose just started off going back to iwa having grim news that two had died.

Naruto's mind

Naruto said, "Kyubbi what happened why am I here I am fighting someone!"

Kyubbi replied, "A fight you lost and now I am trying to keep you alive!"

Naruto responded, "Oh wow my very first battle against a konoha ninja and I lost."

Kyubbi replied, "Boy you didn't loose want to know why?"

Naruto responded, "Why."

Kyubbi replied, "A few reasons one you are now out of iwa a missing Nin because anyone defeated by a konoha ninja is made a missing nin and because of that konoha set up a system so that the missing nin from iwa may still become junin and chunin and become mercenaries through it.

Naruto asked, "So I can't return to iwa but I can still become a chunin because how I became a missing Nin?"

Kyubbi said, "Yes and now your healed enough to walk and they aren't watching you any more they are burying black sun."

Naruto took this as his time to move and got up and started to walk slowly off the bridge when one of them yelled, "Look kakashi he is alive!"

Naruto quickly turned to see 3 genin and the junin coming toward him and he quickly took it as they were going to finish them off and tried to go the other way as fast as possible.

Kakashi moved right in front of him and said, "Where are you going?"

Naruto replied, "Well not iwa thanks to you I am now a missing Nin."

Kakashi just said, "Well you were the ones attacking us you know."

Naruto said, "Big deal now I am a Missing Nin I guess I should probably get going from other ninja's before I am added to the Bingo Book wait a minute I already am in your Bingo book so can you please move."

Kakashi said, "What is your name?"

Naruto replied, "Naruto."

Kakashi nodded and said, "I am supposed to kill you right now you know."

Naruto said, "Actuarially I was here with a village so you're not supposed to quite yet."

Sakara the girl said, "Wait what why are you in the Bingo Book and why can't you just join konoha with us?"

Naruto yelled, "Because I was banished from the village when I was eight!"

Sakura said, "Why."

Naruto replied, "Because I stole a scroll that had S rank jutsu's on it and I learned them after looking it over once like everything else."

Sasuke spoke up this time and said, "So what are you still doing here if you're not allowed here then you're not allowed."

Naruto said, "I would agree but sadly I am taking the chunin exams and since that is political in sort of you can't attack me and your own chunin and junin exam laws states that I may be able to take it for I became a missing ninja because of a konoha ninja.

Kakashi said, "Well see you there I am entering my genin into it to."

Naruto said, "Let the best ninja win then."

Tsuchikage room…

Tsuchikage said. "Orochimaru grim news my jinchuriki is dead."

Orochimaru replied, "Then you aren't much helping then anymore good-bye Tsuchikage."

Tsuchikage fell lifeless to the floor as Orochimaru pulled his sword out and left heading to get the sand to help him.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update I didn't get much time because of exams and my family week time so I got it in 3 days late sorry well here it is though and the polls

Jiraya-6

Kurenai-4

Kakahi-3

Gai-2

Asuma-0


	7. Chapter 7

Well, if you are reading this you really have no life and should consider suicide. Why would you read 6 chapters of a story that is Naruto? Please get a life and stop reading fanfiction you stupid loosers.


End file.
